


Sorry Sorry

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We should be even.  But then, together, we help Trina and I'm lost.  Lost in a relationship that I worked so hard to not be in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Spoils most of the first season of the show.

  
I try to make it up to her as best I can.  She saved me when I found Trina pretending to be Mom in LA.  I save her from Jump Street and I get a kiss in return. 

We should be even.  But then, together, we help Trina and I'm lost.  Lost in a relationship that I worked so hard to not be in. 

I know I can't really do this—everyone is going to look at me like I'm crazy, but there's something about my sprite of a girlfriend (if I can really call her that) that I can't escape. 

We hide in bathrooms and my house, almost, and I think everything is going to be all right.  We connect, and we work so well together, and I want everyone at Neptune High to know that. She doesn't deserve to be ridiculed anymore (nor did she really deserve it in the first place.)  Of course, I have to put up the facade that she's the bane of my existence until the perfect moment.

I make my declaration one day after school, and no one can say anything now.  Dick and Beav are off to Mexico, and I'm hoping to spend the day with Veronica.

A trip on Dad's boat as a first date-- that had all the makings of an amazing date.  I was going to make up for all of the taunts and the pain.  It was my mea culpa to her for all of my jackass remarks. 

Instead, I'm sitting on the boat, lunch uneaten, and the bottle of champagne gone long ago.  I thought if I made a public declaration, things would get easier.  Veronica and I could be normal, or as normal as I can be with anyone.

I won't ask her questions—it won't help at all.  She's too mysterious to really be understood, and I should know that better than anyone else. 

I don't leave the boat until it's dark, hoping that she'll appear and tell me why she bailed. 

I shouldn't have waited—it reminds me too much of Mom's inability to keep Dad off me.  I'm in pain, and no one is going to make it better. 

No matter how much time I think about her, I know I'll forgive her when she comes back.  I'm too weak to fight her anymore.  


**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, so all misktakes are mine.  I'll leave the episode name out, and let everyone try to figure it out.  Title taken from a Rooney song--I'd wanted to do something with this song, and here's what I did.


End file.
